The Brothers Black
by sardonicjones
Summary: It wasn't always Sirius Black. Emmeline had been in love with his brother,Regulus, first.He was her first true love.Her first in every way.He loved her and she loved him. And then, he disappeared and took the person she was along with him. And Sirius was there for her. He didn't heal the pain. He didn't teach her how to get over it. He taught her how to hurt and let him go.
1. Introduction

_They are two brothers, with opposing personalities. One girl, drawn to them both._

•

It wasn't always Sirius Black. No. Emmeline Vance, a half-blood witch, had been in love with his brother,Regulus Black, first. Regulus was her first one true love. Her first in pretty much every way. He loved her and she loved him. And then, he disappeared and took the person she was along with him too.

And Sirius was there for her. He didn't heal the pain. He didn't teach her how to get over it. He taught her how to not be okay and how to hurt and how to eventually, let it go.


	2. The Cast

╔══════════════╗  
 _ ** C A S T**_  
╚══════════════╝

Tom Sturridge as _**Regulus A. Black**_

Gaspard Ulliel _as_ _ **Sirius Black**_

Nina Dobrev as _**Emmeline Vance**_


	3. theme song

_I've never so adored you_

 _I'm twisting allegories now_

 _I want to complicate you_

 _Don't let me do this to myself_

 _I'm chasing roller coasters_

 _I've got to have you closer now_

 _Endless romantic stories_

 _You never could control me_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _When the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _Far too young to die_

 _Far too young to die_

 _Fixation or psychosis?_

 _Devoted to neurosis now_

 _Endless romantic stories_

 _You never could control me_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _When the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _When the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _Far too young to die_

 _Far too young to die_

 _Well I never really thought that you'd come tonight_

 _When the crown hangs heavy on either side_

 _Give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die._

 _Far too young to die_


	4. Chapter 1

_"And so it was created in the– Ms. Vance are you paying attention?"_

A petite Gryffindor girl looked up startled.  
"Yes Professor," the girl lied.

"Then perhaps you can tell me about the cheering charm?" Professor Flitwick insisted.

The girl, Emmeline Vance, thought for a second before a small smile appeared on her face. "Yes, professor. The cheering charm is a spell cast to make a person happy. It was created in the 1400's by a man named Felix Summerbee."

Professor Flitwick gave her a small nod. He knew that she hadn't been paying attention and that what she had said was just part of the girl's extensive knowledge, but he decided to let it slide.

 _"Now, in partners, you will practice the cheering charm and..."_

Emmeline was the first to run out of the classroom when Professor Flitwick had dismissed them. Something had been bothering her and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Instead of heading towards the Great Hall for dinner, like everyone else, Emmeline headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room, where she would stay. She dragged her bag across the floor and dropped her body into one of the chairs facing the window. Resting her head on the table, she wondered what she should do next. With great effort, she lifted her head back up and pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. Dipping the quill into the ink, she began writing...

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Term has been alright. Lily and the girls have been very nice and comforting towards me. Always being there by my side. Literally. They won't let me go anywhere (except for class obviously) alone. The boys have been understanding as well. I really miss you... Even if he had some rough times... I hope you're doing alright wherever you are..._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Emmeline_

She sealed the letter and shoved it into her bag. _Another letter that won't be sent_ , she thought. _Unless owls can bring letters to those who are dead..._ She sighed and laid her head on the cold surface of the table again. She closed her eyes, feeling them droop every second passing. A couple of minutes later, she was being awakened by a shake. She looked up as her eyes adjusted to the bright light. In front of her was a blurry outline of a boy with longish black hair and an air of confidence within.  
"Em?" The boy asked. "Are you alright"


End file.
